


Как никто другой

by Anonymous



Series: Старкер [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Awkwardness, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Porn, Sex Club
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Что делать, если твоей тете понравился мужчина, с которым у тебя недавно был секс?





	Как никто другой

Клубы Питер не любил, но его позвала Лиз, смущенно улыбаясь пухлыми губами и застенчиво опуская длинные ресницы. Своей первой любви он не мог отказать до сих пор, хоть их дорожки разошлись давно, еще во время школы, когда ей пришлось переехать из-за ареста отца.

Они встретились случайно, и Лиз предложила всей школьной командой, кто еще остался в Нью-Йорке, затусить. Вспомнить, как они ездили в Вашингтон на академическое десятиборье.

Питер ни на что не надеялся, честно.

Поэтому совершенно спокойно проводил взглядом Лиз и какого-то стероидного парня до танцпола. Потом он совершенно спокойно пошел в туалет, чтобы смыть с щеки отпечаток блеска для губ, который оставила Лиз, когда чмокнула его при встрече. Блеск липкий, пахнет карамелью, его блестки не стираются с щеки, глупо высвечивая ее под лампой.

Питер вздохнул. Он правда ни на что не надеялся, но и смотреть, как Лиз танцует с тем качком мало приятного. Зачем тогда было это все — губы, глаза и чертов блеск?

В туалет завалились двое, чудом не налетев на Питера. Хотя если бы налетели, вряд ли бы заметили — они были полностью поглощены друг другом, один парень уже дергал собачку джинсов второго, а тот упорно пытался вытащить что-то из кармана первого, тихо постанывая. Они закрылись в кабинке, и через некоторое время возни и шепота ритмичный грохот и не сдерживаемые стоны пошли на новый виток.

Питер смотрел на дверь кабинки, слушал, как те двое занимаются сексом, и завидовал. Иногда ему хотелось сделать что-нибудь такое, бесшабашное, о чем никто бы не знал, что он мог бы держать в секрете. Что-нибудь покруче, чем прятать так и не открытую пачку сигарет от тети Мэй или прогуливать три пары мистера Стивенсона подряд. Случайный секс в туалете клуба не входил в фантазии Питера, но точно был бы чем-то таким — безрассудным и тайным.

Пока самое тайное, что было в его жизни, кроме сигарет и прогулов, это запароленное гей-порно, которое он хранил на старой двухгиговой флешке. Питер нашел ее в одной из аудиторий, обнаружил на ней пароль, и, конечно, взломал его ради интереса. Ради интереса же полез смотреть видео.

Через неделю, в душе, Питер ради интереса искал у себя простату, и его поиски были вознаграждены. Таких ощущений он еще никогда не испытывал. Сначала неприятно, стыдно и как-то глупо, но потом, когда удалось найти то место... Дрочить и стимулировать простату оказалось крышесносно, а гей-порно на флешке было надежно спрятано в компьютерном столе.

Из всех тайн Питера, эта была самой секретной.

Питер вздохнул еще раз и вышел в зал. Глаза ослепили мерцающие то тут то там огоньки, свет неоновых ламп над каждым столиком впечатывался в сетчатку и оставался под закрытыми веками. Музыка била по ушам, отдавалась в легких, как будто все они были внутри огромного барабана. Питер нашел зеленую лампу над столиком и упал на мягкий диван.

Друзья танцевали. Лиз обжималась с тем парнем, Нед и Мишель дурачились в толпе, Флеш пытался склеить какую-то девчонку, которой доставал носом до груди.

Только Питер Паркер сидел один, как вечный аутсайдер.

Мишель сказала: нужно выпить, чтобы влиться в толпу. На столике стоял нетронутый коктейль, и Питер решил, что друзья не будут против, если он его выпьет. Ему и правда не помешает расслабиться и наконец затусить.

— Вкусно? — рядом раздался незнакомый мужской голос, и Питер вздрогнул, резко оборачиваясь на него. Соломинка, которую он покусывал, выпала изо рта.

Рядом сидел привлекательный мужчина, подпирая голову рукой, и, судя по всему, он уже давно наблюдал за Питером.

— Из-извините, я, кажется, ошибся столиком. И выпил ваш коктейль. Извините.

Питер забормотал извинения, готовый провалиться сквозь землю. Как он мог не заметить, его? Как он вообще мог так глупо перепутать столики и высосать чужой коктейль? Это все те двое в туалете. Он расстроился из-за Лиз, еще и они добавили.

— Я заплачу, еще раз извините...

Питер поставил коктейль на стол и уже хотел встать, как на плечо легла горячая рука. Мужчина оказался совсем рядом, а на его губах играла мягкая, понимающая улыбка. Питер успокоился, откидываясь на диван. Рука исчезла с плеча, но как-то легко, ненавязчиво оказалась на спинке дивана, задевая шею и волосы на затылке.

— Расслабься и допивай. Понравилось ведь?

— Ага, вкусно, — согласился Питер, снова ловя соломинку губами и потягивая коктейль. Он был алкогольным, но щеки горели совсем не из-за этого. Мужчина сидел близко, смотрел неотрывно, а его улыбка из мягкой, преобразилась в соблазнительную ухмылку.

Питер сглотнул.

Похоже он успел заразиться гейством от тех двоих. И плевать, что он уже год трахал себя пальцами. Это другое, совсем другое! Питер никогда не западал на парней. У него никогда не тряслись колени из-за шикарных мужиков, угощавших его коктейлем.

До этого момента.

До этого момента его вообще не угощали никакие мужики!

Всему виной была эта чертовски привлекательная ухмылка. И алкоголь. Да, алкоголь точно был виноват. Но не Питер. Он старался не пялиться на идеальную бородку и тонкую верхнюю губу, и уже в третий раз пересчитывал лед в пустом бокале.

— А девочка твоя ушла с одним красавчиком, в чьей ориентации я был не уверен, — сказал мужчина, чуть наклонившись к лицу Питера. — Слишком много лака на волосах и слишком узкие джинсы.

От него пахло виски и еще чем-то терпким, пряным, так одуряюще, что Питер с трудом подавил желание уткнуться носом в его шею, и еле выдавил:

— Она... она не моя девушка.

— А кто твоя девушка? Та милая кудряшка?

— Нет. Мишель друг.

Мужчина все ухмылялся, но уже совсем хитро, не сводя с Питера глаз, он придвинулся совсем близко, так что его бедро прижалось вплотную к бедру Питера.

— Теперь я не уверен и в твоей ориентации.

Бокал в руках задрожал, будь в клубе тихо, они бы услышали испуганный звон льда, попадающий в унисон со стуком сердца Питера.

С ним флиртует охренительный, наверняка, дико богатый мужик.

Мысленно Питер вопил, сгорал и рождался вновь, как гребанный феникс, ему жарко, рубашка, хоть и расстегнута на две пуговицы, душила, мысли разлетались, как бумага на ветру. Наверно, ему должно быть неприятно, ведь Питеру нравились девушки, но внутренний голос гадливо пел о том, как круто кончать с пальцами в заднице.

— Вы за своей следите.

Ориентация Питера трещала по швам, и он не знал, откуда у него хватило сил и смелости выдать это, но мужчина только посмеялся и сделал знак официанту. Тот понял без слов и вскоре на столике оказался еще один такой же коктейль, а рука мужчины соскользнула со спинки дивана на плечи Питера.

— Давайте кое-что проясним. Вы со мной флиртуете? — Питер взял свой коктейль, такой же голубой, как его мысли сейчас. Робость куда-то делась, ее место занял интерес и разросшаяся только благодаря алкоголю храбрость.

— Спаиваю, — посмеиваясь, произнес мужчина. — Флирт — это для желторотиков, как ты.

— Оу. Вы еще, наверно, чужим именем представляетесь, да? Чтобы связи на одну ночь не пытались вас потом найти, мистер Зрелый-и-серьезный-цепляю-молодежь-в-клубе.

— Мимо, малыш. Я Тони. Твой ход.

Тони выдохнул все это Питеру в ухо, и того просто подбросило — от хрипловатого голоса, горячего дыхания, от этого чертового "малыш" волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

И не только волосы, черт возьми!

— П-пи-питер, — это не от страха или смущения. Он стал заикаться от неожиданности — еще никогда Питер не возбуждался так быстро, всего от одного слова.

— Что ж, Питер, последний вопрос.

Питер сглотнул. Если Тони сейчас спросит девственник ли он, Питер останется заикой на всю жизнь. Он не стеснялся неопытности, но Тони умел смущать одним своим присутствием, что уж говорить о его пристальном внимании, горячих руках и хрипловатом голосе.

— Тебе ведь есть восемнадцать?

Какая разница, насколько этот Тони старше, смеяться над собой Питер не позволит. Тем более он же достаточно выпил, чтобы не бояться сделать глупость.

— Ты издеваешься?

Ехидный вопрос задел за живое, и Питер возмущенно развернулся к Тони всем телом. Маневр должен был вызвать у того раскаяние, но что-то пошло не так. Питер оказался нос к носу с Тони, сдвинься он чуть вперед, смог бы дотронуться до его губ своими.

Питер умел целоваться, но он был уверен, что его опыт ничто по сравнению с опытом Тони. Его губы, розоватые, точно очерченные, так и кричали — я бог поцелуев, одними поцелуями я доведу тебя оргазма.

В голове разрывались фейерверки, и Питер не знал, что этому было виной — два коктейля подряд или глаза цвета коньяка напротив.

— Не злись, детка, но ты выглядишь так, что мне за тебя дадут срок.

Тони не издевался, он дразнил, а Питер, как ребенок, велся на это. Но пора было показать, что рыбка, которую ловил Тони, была не такой мелкой и безобидной, как он думал.

— Не дадут, — фыркнул Питер, — в Черную пантеру пускают только с двадцати одного.

— Славно. Значит не придется объяснять Т`Чалле, почему я в его клубе трахаю малолетку. Пошли. Наверху есть вип-комнаты.

Питер последовал за Тони. Они пролавировали между беснующейся толпой, Питера успели пару раз полапать, а на Тони повисла девица на метровых каблуках, которую он легко сгрузил в руки ближайшему парню. Девица, кажется, даже не поняла, что случилось, а Питер не удержался и поравнялся с Тони, легонько касаясь пальцами его руки. Тони удивленно глянул на него, но, улыбнувшись одним уголком губ, притянул Питера ближе, обнимая за талию. Его пальцы щекотно прошлись по ребрам и уверено задержались на боку, прижимая к себе близко-близко, будто без его опоры нельзя было и шага ступить.

Питер видел по его заинтересованным, оценивающим глазам, что Тони дразнит, провоцирует, и ждет, что он сделает — смутится и вырвется или подыграет. Если подыграет, то на что Питер готов?

Питер хотел подыграть и уж точно не хотел проигрывать в этой игре без правил. Он прижался к Тони, позволяя себя вести, и потянулся к его лицу. Глаза Тони удивленно округлились, зрачок расширился, почти заполняя радужку, а Питер, мысленно поздравляя себя с удачным маневром, прошептал ему на ухо:

— Хозяин клуба твой друг?

У Тони в глазах можно было прочитать: "Ах ты мелкий засранец", но он быстро вернул себе лицо и в отместку шлепнул Питера по заднице, будто бы подгоняя. Питер никогда не был фанатом порки, но стоило представить, как он лежит у Тони на коленях, подставив под твердую горячую ладонь зад... Пришлось незаметно поправить ширинку.

— Скорее, знакомый. Нас объединило одно дельце.

Тони утянул Питера к лестнице и там успел его облапать — залез рукой под футболку, царапнул по животу, проводя ногтем вдоль линии трусов. По коже сразу же разбежались мурашки, приподнимая волоски по всему телу. Питер чувствовал себя наэлектризованным воздушным шаром — в голове и ногах было так легко, казалось, он вот-вот взлетит под потолок и там и останется. Или прилипнет к Тони. Такой вариант был даже лучше.

— Хорошо быть богатым и со связями, — протянул Питер, когда они поднялись в тихую часть клуба.

Стены здесь были обиты бархатом. Питер провел по мягкой блестящей ткани. Приятно. И очень предусмотрительно, если кому-то приспичит начать сразу тут, не дойдя до комнаты. Интересно, здесь есть камеры наблюдения? Питер оглядел углы, но ничего не заметил.

Тони открыл одну из пяти дверей, ярко-красную, и пригласил Питера зайти.

В комнате была огромная кровать. Просто гигантская. Она бы заняла всю комнату Питера.

Кроме кровати у стены стояли шкаф и комод, и Питер был уверен, что в них полно всяких извращенских штук: секс-игрушек, костюмов, плеток, сотни презервативов и тонны смазки на любой вкус.

Питер плюхнулся на постель, та радушно приняла его в мягкие объятия. Ни скрипа, ни единого звука, кроме легкого шелеста чистого постельного белья.

— Кхм, Тони, чисто прояснить, я не искал себе папика.

Питер скинул кеды, отшвырнул их подальше, и к ним же отправил носки. Тони со странной смесью умиления и разочарования на лице проследим за их полетом. Неужели сам хотел снять? Что за странные фетиши у этих богачей средних лет?

Тони скинул пиджак, не заморачиваясь, прямо на пол, безбожно наступая на пятки дорогих ботинок, оставил их за спиной, шагая прямо к Питеру. Он так смотрел, будто гипнотизировал, либо уже сам был под гипнозом. Его движения из ленивых и небрежных, как внизу за столиком, стали хищными и точными.

Тони смотрел все также внимательно, но теперь это был не поверхностный интерес — клюнет или нет, а нечто куда более глубокое. Он больше не дразнил, игры кончились, Питер видел, чувствовал даже на расстояние, что его хотят, здесь и сейчас.

Это было странно, дико, но так восхитительно — до твердого члена и поджимающихся яиц.

— Очень жаль. Сложно отказаться от такой детки, как ты.

Тони подошел к кровати, замер напротив Питера, оглаживая, ощупывая взглядом, словно решая — какую часть обнажить первой, к чему прикоснуться в первую очередь. Питер плавился под его взглядом, испарялся, губы и рот пересохли — если сейчас — немедленно! — ничего не случится, он умрет от обезвоживания или свернувшейся во всех венах крови.

Питер поднял ногу, задевая лодыжкой пах Тони, поводил вперед-назад, надавливая сильнее, и добился шипящего выдоха сквозь зубы.

У Тони тоже стоял.

— Фу, отстой. Ни за что не назову тебя папочкой.

Питер уперся ногой в живот Тони, просунул пальцы под выпущенную из брюк рубашку, сдвинул дальше — стопу пощекотали жесткие волоски, а Тони выдохнул еще раз. Дразнить его не так уж сложно. Питеру нравилось.

— И не надо, — Тони обхватил ладонью щиколотку Питера, задрал ногу вверх, опрокидывая его на лопатки... И пощекотал стопу ногтями, серединку, самое уязвимое место! Питер засмеялся, задергался, как марионетка в неумелых руках, стараясь вытянуть ногу из крепкой хватки и при этом не лягнуть Тони. 

Отомстив, Тони сдернул с него штаны в два движения — вжух — ширинка, вших — штаны полетели на пол, и лег сверху, заводя руки Питера над головой.

— Терпеть не могу детей.

— Тоже мне, мститель — прохрипел Питер, отсмеявшись и смаргивая слезы. О таком потрясающем, идиотском, очаровательном, глупом первом разе он даже не мечтал. — Все равно ты извращенец.

Питер вытянул губы уточкой, кривляясь, выпрашивая поцелуй. Тони накрыл его губы своими, прикусил нижнюю и без предупреждения и реверансов просунул в рот язык, а в трусы руку. Питер захлебнулся бурей ощущений, захлестнувшей его. С Тони было не страшно выглядеть смешным — на любую глупость Питера он отвечал своей, а стоило Питеру зажаться, Тони дразнил его, выманивая из раковины неопытного девственника. Ему хотелось доказать, что он, Питер, способен на многое, только дай себя показать, только не держи за дурака или ребенка, и, пожалуйста, смотри так же голодно, так же собственнически, не отводи взгляд, потому что это, боже, да, так волшебно, и скажи это еще раз...

— Только для тебя, детка.

Так охренительно Питер еще никогда не кончал. Кажется, он отключился на пару секунд, потому что когда открыл глаза, увидел обеспокоенное лицо Тони.

— Эй, Питер, ты как?

— Н-нормально, — выдавил Питер, облизнул нижнюю губу. Он прикрыл глаза, осмысливая, что только что произошло. Тони лежал рядом и, не заморачиваясь о чистоте, вытирал руку и покрывало. В трусах было влажно, на животе подсыхали капли спермы.

— Я соврал. Я просто охренительно. Это было... Вау! Ты просто...

Питер посмотрел на самодовольное лицо Тони. Он просто обязан стереть с его лица эту улыбочку — "я знаю, что секс-бог". Она была просто восхитительной, как и весь Тони, но не менее раздражающей. И возбуждающей.

С ней обязательно надо было что-то сделать и немедленно!

Питер повалил Тони на спину, сел сверху, прижимая его плечи к кровати, будто хотел утопить его в мягком покрывале. На Тони все еще были брюки и рубашки, и Питер щеголял мокрыми трусами и стянутой с одной руки футболкой — когда и как они умудрились это сделать? В памяти были провалы, но не как амнезия, а как раздвоение личности — словно кто-то занял место Питера, руководил его телом, а потом ушел, возвращая ему контроль.

Питер стащил рубашку и отшвырнул ее. Тони моментально огладил его живот, добрался руками груди и сжал, чуть покручивая соски.

— Ммм, — Питер закусил губу. Он и не знал, что у него чувствительные соски и это может быть так приятно.

— Моя детка полный ноль, да?

Тони все игрался с его сосками, ловил каждый взгляд Питера, каждый вдох и выдох, а когда этого стало недостаточно, вжал задницу Питера в свой стояк.

Точно, Тони еще не кончил.

— Вообще-то, я целовался.

— Ооо, поздравляю, — Тони пролез пальцами под трусы, пощекотал яички.

— Я не догово... ах... рил! — пальцы на ногах поджались, по позвоночнику прошла жаркая волна — пальцы Тони были совсем рядом, еще чуть и...

Тони убрал руку.

— Продолжай.

— Да, черт, дай я уже их сниму, и сам разденься!

— Какой дерзкий. Мне нравится. И что ты там говорил? Тренировался на помидорах и бананах?

Тони расстегивал рубашку. Он делал это так, как будто сидел не на траходромской кровати, на которой только что отдрочил парню, а в фотостудии, и перед ним крутился фотограф. Тони расстегивал пуговицу за пуговицей, медленно продевая их через петлицы, как будто устраивал со своей рубашкой прелюдию. Не вытерпев, Питер сам расстегнул ширинку и стянул с Тони брюки вместе с бельем, а потом просто вытряхнул его из рубашки — две пуговицы так и остались застегнутыми.

— Какой нетерпеливый.

— Боюсь, что ты состаришься.

Не успел Питер ехидно улыбнуться, как Тони скинул его с себя, уткнул лицом в кровать и прошептал, задевая губами ухо:

— А вот за это я могу тебя наказать.

Он легко шлепнул Питера по заднице, а потом достал откуда-то из-под кровати тюбик со смазкой. Всё включено, все удобства, трахайтесь, вип-гости дорогие.

Питер хотел съязвить об этом, но замолк — между ягодиц скользнули прохладные пальцы, погладили, легонько надавливая и дразня. Это было совсем не то же самое, что со своими — свои пальцы, они вот, перед глазами, сжимают темную ткань покрывала, скрючиваются от стыдного удовольствия, когда один, а за ним и второй наконец проникают внутрь.

— Так вот о чем ты хотел мне рассказать. И давно ты играешь со своей попкой, м?

Тони подул Питеру в затылок, волоски зашевелились и запустили мгновенную реакцию — по спине пробежал разряд до самого копчика, а там, внутри, протискивались уже три пальца, растягивали, гладили, но не позволяли соскользнуть в блаженную тьму с тысячей фейерверков.

Питер тихонько заскулил. Это было круто. Круто, когда кто-то другой контролирует твое удовольствие, доводит до грани, но потом спускает на землю, хрипло, рвано шепча:

— Еще рано, детка, терпи.

Питер задрал задницу выше, насаживаясь на пальцы, надеясь продлить крышесносные ощущения, и просунул руку под живот, чтобы наконец прикоснуться к себе... Но Тони поймал его руку, завел за спину, притягивая к заднице.

— Хочешь потрогать? Знаешь ведь, как это делать, давай, покажи, что умеешь, детка. 

Питер всхлипнул и протолкнул свой палец рядом с пальцами Тони. Это было странно и потрясающе. Пальцы сжало тесное и горячее, и Питер заскользил внутри в одном ритме с Тони, и боже-боже-боже мой, думал он, это слишком, он умрет здесь, так и не трахнувшись как следует!

— Готов? Питер?

— Да, пожалуйста, Тони, быстрее, я хочу... скорее, ах, мннн...

Тони вошел одним легким толчком, сразу на всю длину, и прижался к лопатке Питера в легком, обманчиво невинном поцелуе. В романах пишут, что такие поцелуи подобны легким взмахам крыльев бабочек, но Питер не мог оценить насколько это правда. Потому даже после четырех пальцев член в заднице остается членом в заднице.

Питер заскулил на выдохе, сжимаясь. Он знал, что нужно расслабиться, и легкие прикосновения губ к плечам, шее, лопаткам помогали. Но куда больше помогал ласковый, на грани шепота голос:

— Ты умница, такой славный, я безумно рад, что встретил тебя, малыш... детка...

— Тоооони, — простонал Питер, потому что его имя идеально подходило, чтобы выстанывать его, выдыхать, прося и умоляя, — давай, пожалуйста, мммн...

Питеру хватило совсем немного, чтобы кончить — Тони двигался идеально, проходясь по нужной точке, успевал оглаживать бедра, живот и грудь и целовать-засасывать шею и плечи — Тони был везде, занимал каждую клеточку тела Питера, а в голове билась только одна мысль на бесконечном повторе "ТониТониТони".

На последнем тихом, таком ласковом и иррационально правильном, “детка" Питер кончил, так и не прикоснувшись к себе.

Под веками еще мелькали неоновые огни, когда Тони затащил Питера, обтертого, чистого, под одеяло. В ушах был приятный белый шум, во рту совсем пересохло, а в теле разлилась такая приятная истома, какой Питер никогда не испытывал. Ее ни с кем нельзя было сравнить — ни с усталостью после тренировки, ни с ленцой после дрочки в душе. Это было что-то такое, лучшее, как седьмое небо.

Питер блаженно выдохнул и потянулся за водой на тумбочке.

Тони лежал рядом, подперев голову рукой, и смотрел. На нем не осталось ни одной отметины, Питер даже немного расстроился — на нем самом, судя по ощущениям, будет целая картина маслом.

Когда Питер напился, он выпил два стакана, Тони спросил, протягивая к нему руку ладонью вверх, словно собирался взять у Питера мелочь.

— Как ты?

Питер провел пальцами по ладони Тони, нарисовал спираль, ущипнул мозолистые подушечки. Рука Тони была теплой и сухой, и Питер прижался к ней щекой, потом губами.

— Оттрахано. Шикарно. Круто. Устал и хочу спать.

Тони почесал его за ухом, взъерошил волосы.

— Спи. Комната наша до утра.

Питер быстро провалился в сон, и ему снилось, что он домашний кот Тони, которого он каждый день кормит и чешет за ушком.

Проснулся Питер от жары. Его стиснуло со всех сторон одеяло, а со спины обнимал горячий Тони. Похоже он был из тех людей, у кого ночью включался внутренний обогреватель. В другое время Питер был бы даже рад — он часто мерз, — но не тогда, когда ты уже закутался в кокон из одеяла.

Питер осторожно выбрался из двойных объятий. Часов в комнате не было, и пришлось искать джинсы с мобильником в кармане. На дисплее высветилось почти три часа ночи и куча звонков и смс от Неда и Мишель.

Питер пожевал губу, глянул на спящего Тони.

Игра и возбуждение не дали Питеру хорошенько разглядеть его. Точнее, Питер пялился на Тони все время, но дальше обаятельной улыбки и красивых глаз заглянуть не удалось — алкоголь и гормоны, рванувшие, как динамит, заглушили голос разума. Но теперь Питер, хоть и в полумраке — в углах комнаты стояли огромные восковые лампы, дающие приглушенный, но постоянный свет — мог лучше узнать Тони.

Под его глазами залегли тени, уголки губ, не приподнятые ухмылкой, стремились вниз даже во сне, глаза под закрытыми веками беспокойно двигались, будто ему снился неприятный сон — Тони выглядел не просто усталым. Измученным.

Питер тихо собрал вещи, кое-как отыскав разбросанные в разные концы комнаты носки, оделся, и хотел уйти, но остановился у самой двери. Тони что-то сказал, неразборчиво, сквозь сон, и Питер затих, прислушиваясь.

— Детка...

Питер закусил щеку изнутри.

Конечно, это звали не его. Мало ли таких "деток" было у Тони. Вряд ли Питер имел право остаться до утра. И уж точно он не мог требовать чего-то большего после секса на одну ночь.

Питер погладил Тони по щеке, поцеловал в висок и неслышно вышел за дверь. Он надеялся, что хоть немного, хоть ненадолго смог отвлечь Тони от проблем, оставивших мрачный отпечаток его на лице.

***

Питер сел за стол, и тетя Мэй поставила перед ним тарелку с яичницей и беконом. Нехитрый завтрак выглядел аппетитно, а от его запаха во рту собрались слюнки. Питер поблагодарил Мэй и принялся за еду. Он не высыпался уже какой день, и всему виной была случайная встреча с Тони.

— Питер, ты уже третью неделю сам не свой, — Мэй подошла к нему и погладила по волосам. — Я надеюсь, это не из-за моей работы?

— Все нормально, не волнуйся, правда нормально, — Питер отложил вилку и боднул Мэй в бок, упакованный в модные штаны с высокой талией. В моде Питер не разбирался, но ей очень шло — яркие брюки подчеркивали талию и бедра, освежали и молодили Мэй лет на десять. Да, его тетушка была хоть куда.

— Точно?

Питер приложил одну руку к сердцу, другую пристроил на кулинарной книге, как будто давал присягу на суде.

— Честное скаутское.

— Хорошо. Я тебе верю, молодой человек.

Да, хорошо.

Хорошо, что хотя бы сегодня не кончил во сне от того, что на ухо шептали "детка".

Зато дрочил до черных кругов под веками в душе, представляя, как было бы круто трахнуться вот так, под струями воды, с Тони. Он бы показал высший пилотаж душевого секса, Питер был в этом уверен.

Если по ночам Питеру снился секс, то днем он чаще думал о том бессознательном выдохе во сне. "Детка", — прошептал тогда Тони, и это было так похоже на отчаянное, беспомощное "не уходи". Оно никак не вязалось с его образом — ну не мог такой яркий, шикарный и самодовольный мужчина, как он, быть таким разбитым и потерянным, пусть и во сне.

Любовь с первого секса. Разве так бывает, угрюмо думал Питер. Кому расскажи, засмеют. Он бы и сам посмеялся, но весело не было совершенно.

Питер потер лицо ладонями. Ему не должно быть дело до Тони, потому что Тони уже наверняка забыл его, как и кучу других девушек и парней, которых успел подцепить за этот месяц. В груди неприятно кольнуло.

— Как дела на новой должности?

Лучший способ отвлечься от грустных мыслей — поговорить с тетей Мэй и помочь ей прибираться на кухне. Она всегда умела приободрить Питера, поддержать в трудную минуту.

Питер взял полотенце, чтобы вытирать посуду, которую мыла Мэй.

— О, просто замечательно. Мистер Старк хоть и имеет не самую чистую репутацию, на самом деле хороший человек. Смотрю, как он запирается в кабинете, и мне кажется, что его не долюбили.

— То есть? Только не говори, что хочешь долюбить своего начальника, ты моя тетя! Не рассказывай мне этого, я ничего не слышал, уже забыл! — Питер, дурачась, заткнул уши кухонным полотенцем.

Мэй, смеясь, свернула жгутом другое и шлепнула его по бедру.

— Я вовсе не это имела ввиду!

Забыв про посуду, они бегали по кухне, пытаясь, задеть друг друга полотенцем. Мэй в этом преуспевала, и совсем не потому что, Питер поддавался ей. Отвоевавшись, они сели за стол.

— Фух... Шесть-два в твою пользу, я неудачник, — Питер растекся по столешнице, лакированное дерево приятно холодило раскрасневшуюся от беготни щеку.

— В качестве наказания за проигрыш дослушаешь, что я хотела сказать.

— Да я уже понял, что ты влюбилась в начальника.

— Питер, мне не пятнадцать. Он привлекательный мужчина, но я ему просто благодарна, да-да, не делай такую хитрую моську и не кивай, как будто все знаешь! — благодарна, что он разрулил конфликт с Обадайей и восстановил меня на работе.

— Ну а что ему оставалось делать. Чувак темнил за его спиной. Я вообще до сих пор в шоке, как ты умудрилась влезть во все это!

— Просто нашла неувязки в документах, и вуаля, — Мэй триумфально вскинула руку и встала к Питеру профилем, пародируя не то изображение Юлия Цезаря на римских монетах, не то египетские рисунки в гробницах. — Не зря я училась на аудитора, милый.

Питер с улыбкой покачал головой. Дурачиться — это у них семейное.

— Я так за тебя переживал. Этот урод ведь... мог тебе что-нибудь сделать, — Питер обнял Мэй, и та сжала в объятиях его в ответ. — Хорошо, что ничего не случилось. Его посадили благодаря тебе.

— Могу собой гордиться, не правда ли? — Мэй засмеялась, и Питер улыбнулся ей. 

— Да уж, гордиться и правда есть чем. Ты мега-крута!

Мэй сделала вид, что смущенно поправляет волосы.

— Вы обворожительны, леди, давай домою посуду, — Питер дурашливо поклонился. Он забрал у Мэй полотенце и загремел оставшейся в раковине посудой. Тетя у него замечательная.

— Ты завтра идешь на кино-ночь к Неду?

— Ага. Я ж говорил тебе, еще в то воскресенье. Хотим пересмотреть Звездные войны. Нед откопал в гараже Звезду Смерти, которую мы собирали в школе, хотим тряхнуть стариной.

— Ох, уж эти детки, — пробормотала Мэй, но Питер ее услышал.

Детки, ага.

Всего одним словом Питера унесло в ту ночь, в клубе, и все благодушное настроение пошло коту под хвост.

А ведь Тони тоже выглядел недолюбленным, да, он был именно такой — разбитый, недолюбленный, носящий маску самодовольного богача. Питеру вдруг стало совестно, что он заглянул под эту маску, хоть и ненароком.

А может, он все это надумал, чтоб побыстрее сбежать от неловкого утра в одиночестве. Он был уверен, что проснулся бы один. Тони совсем не походил на того, кто любит нежиться в кровати после сна.

— Черт!

Задумавшись, Питер вымочил раскатавшийся рукав.

Ну, рукав, а не трусы, уже радует.

Теперь оставалось прожить еще одни сутки, потом завалиться к Неду и целую ночь не думать о Тони.

И дело было даже не в сексе. Хотя он был офигительным, Питер теперь когда дрочил, только и представлял ту ночь, но куда чаще он вспоминал дразнящую улыбку и провокации в каждой фразе. И взгляд. Не оценивающий — хм, да, этот парень подойдет, — а заинтересованный, как будто Тони понравился сам Питер, а не только секс.

Ах, мечты-мечты.

Иногда Питер жалел, что не остался до утра и сбежал. Он проигрывал в голове возможные сценарии, когда ложился спать. От некоторых приходилось сбрасывать напряжение, другие вгоняли в тоску.

Вот Питер просыпается, смотрит на еще спящего Тони, раскинувшегося по всей кровати. Он скинул с себя одеяло — такому горячему мужчине, как он, оно ни к чему, — и теперь на него так удобно сесть верхом и разбудить, мерно потираясь задницей о член.

Или Питера будят поцелуем в затылок, который плавно перетекает в укус в шею. Горячие руки гладят живот, одна обхватывает член, другая сжимает задницу. Питер с тихим стоном откидывается на Тони, льнет к нему, прижимается ягодицами к паху.

А быть может Питер просыпается один, на разворошенной грязной постели, которая даже не сохранила запах Тони, потому что он встал ни свет ни заря и ушел, не оставив записки. Питер с трудом садится на постели, собирается себя по кусочкам, потому что после ночи болит всё, а ведь они даже не пробовали Камасутру. Питер медленно собирается раскиданные вещи, одевается еще неспешнее. Он хочет продлить эту сказку. Но она закончилась.

Были еще десятки сценариев: хороших и плохих, смешных и грустных. В одном даже Тони забрали пришельцы, и Питеру пришлось спасать его из их озабоченных тентаклей.

Фантазией и чувством юмора Питер был не обделен, но это не мешало ему чувствовать себя туповатой школьницей, которая влюбилась в своего учителя.

Теперь в жизни Питера было еще одно краховое событие, кроме потери родственников, и это знакомство с Тони, из-за которого убивался сам Питер.

На следующий день Питер предвкушал, как будет есть пиццу и пить колу, закусывать все это чипсами и попкорном, смеяться над СиТриПиО и умиляться АрДваДэДва, а потом они с Недом феерично построят Звезду Смерти и не менее феерично сломают ее — им еще ни разу не удавалось сохранить ее целой больше, чем на час. Обязательно кто-нибудь либо ронял ее, либо отламывал какую-нибудь важную деталь.

Питер поскидал в рюкзак вещи, накинул худи — под ней скрывалась фанатская футболка с СиТриПиО и АрДваДэДва — и завязал шнурки на кроссовках.

— Пока, Мэй, я пошел!

Из кухни выглянула Мэй. С самого утра она что-то готовила, тихо подпевая включенному на музыкальном канале телеку. У нее было приподнятое настроение. Питер был рад, что заварушка с черной бухгалтерией не навредила ей.

— Пока, милый, хорошо проведи время!

— И ты.

Мэй очень загадочно улыбнулась, и Питер только сейчас заметил, что она что-то задумала. Ну, в любом случае, ничего криминального Мэй не выкинет. Судя по активной деятельности, развернувшейся на кухне, она пригласила кого-то домой. Наверняка, это миссис Дэвис из соседнего дома. Они частенько ходили друг к другу в гости, делясь секретами и женскими хитростями.

Было облачно, обещали дождь.

Питер брел по тротуару, когда на другой стороне улицы припарковалась дорогая красная Шевроле.

Интересно, какие машины любит Тони? Спортивные и яркие с автоматической крышей или здоровенные темные джипы с пуленепробиваемым покрытием. И в тех и других смотрелся бы он офигенно. Хотя трахаться в джипе было бы удобнее — больше места и тонированные стекла.

Черт! Куда ни глянь, везде его преследует тень Тони.

Питер потряс головой; дорогая машина уехала дальше по улице. Жаль, к ней нельзя было прикрепить воспоминания и распрощаться с ними. Жить стало бы легче.

Питер уже дошел до дома Неда, когда тот скинул смс с тысячей извинений — Пит, прости, родители вернулись раньше, переругались, сидят теперь в разных комнатах.

Питер вздохнул.

"Все нормально", — напечатал он и отправил смс. Даже не соврал. Правда, все нормально.

Питер вовсе не избегал друзей и их компания ему не наскучила. Но не так-то просто было зависать с ними, когда хотелось быть рядом с одним человеком. Да хотя бы просто увидеть его! Исчезли ли синяки под глазами, осталась ли на губах соблазнительная ухмылка, как ее помнил Питер.

Друзья были лучшими, но они не знали, какую бурю эмоций Питер скрывает в себе.

Та самая тайна, которую он так хотел, теперь ела его изнутри, как паразит, сначала питающийся хозяином, а потом управляющий его разумом.

Кино-ночь закончилась, так и не начавшись.

Питер побродил по району, купил хот-дог и съел его на ходу. Небо затянуло серой пеленой, началась мелкая противная морось, воздух остыл и от асфальта поднимался пар. Питер передернул плечами. Пора было возвращаться домой.

Питер ожидал увидеть привычную картину: Мэй и миссис Дэвис сидят на диване, с чашечками чая или кофе, едят шоколад и печенье и болтают на женские темы. Если бы его кто-нибудь предупредил, он бы так стремительно не залетел в квартиру.

Открыв дверь, Питер, как обычно, крикнул:

— Мэй, я дома! Кино-ночь накрылась, предки Неда вернулись раньше и...

Питер замер на пороге кухни.

Нет, быть того не может. Похоже, у него галлюцинации на почве навязчивых мыслей. Или случайно открыл не ту дверь, как в "Корпорации монстров". Хотелось вернуться, еще раз зайти в квартиру и увидеть за столом только тетю, читающую журнал или лазающую в смартфоне.

Но глаза Питера не обманывали. За накрытым столом сидела не только Мэй, но еще Тони, собственной персоной, которого Питер уже и не мечтал встретить вновь. Тони был одет с иголочки, совсем как в клубе, хоть и выглядел не менее ошарашенным, чем сам Питер.

Мэй заметно расстроилась, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Наверно, плохо, но тетю Питер не жалел. Он был только рад, что испортил им ужин. Ведь если бы он не пришел, благодарность Мэй могла набрать обороты.

— Садись за стол, Питер. 

Питер на деревянных ногах преодолел расстояние до стола, со скрипом отодвинул стул и сел по правую руку от Тони. Слева стояла тарелка Мэй, и ему казалось, что он пришел на допрос. Милая тетушка сейчас схватит светильник и кухонный нож, приставит его к горлу и спросит, где он видел этого мужчину, откуда его знает и что с ним делал.

— Это мистер Старк, мой начальник.

— Можно просто Тони, — ответил тот, и Питер готов был поклясться, голос Тони прозвучал хрипло, будто он пропал от потрясения. Мэй, к счастью, не заметила ничего странного, она накладывала еще одну порцию спагетти.

Он помнит меня, не забыл! — все внутри Питера ликовало, нервное напряжение отдавалось во всем теле, он не знал куда смотреть, как себя вести и что говорить. Тони, отличии от Питера, уже пришел в себя, и теперь смотрел на него с тем же интересом, что Питер видел в клубе, когда сел не за тот столик.

Взгляд Тони сулил напряженный вечер, а из-за занятых за столом мест, он мог поглядывать на Питера в свое удовольствие и не вызывать подозрения. Питер тоже мог зыркать на Тони украдкой, но он так боялся выдать секрет, что смотрел только перед собой.

Опомнившись, Питер кивнул и представился: 

— Можно... — память услужливо, но так не кстати, крутила пластинку с "деткой". Питер чуть было не сболтнул лишнее, но вовремя прикусил язык. Хотя посмотреть на реакцию Тони, скажи он "можно просто детка" было бы здорово. — Питер. Просто Питер, да.

Тони еле заметно усмехнулся, словно знал, о чем только что думал Питер. Питер нервно сцепил пальцы в замок, стараясь унять дрожь, но они все равно тряслись. Он сунул руки под стол — он бы и сам залез под стол, лишь бы не сидеть сейчас рядом с Тони! — и Мэй поставила перед ним тарелку.

— Твои любимые спагетти, как в "Леди и Бродяга".

Кажется, милая тетушка ему мстила.

Питер потупился в стол. Он знал, о чем подумал Тони.

"Ммм, по-собачьи, да?"

Да черт, он и сам о таком подумал!

Питер опасливо посмотрел на Тони, и тот игриво приподнял бровь.

Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет! Тони не должен дразнить его сейчас! Не при Мэй, не вот так, когда он пришел на свидание к женщине, которая по воле злого рока, не иначе, оказалось его тетей. Питер раздраженно вонзил вилку в лапшу.

— Спасибо. Я и не знал, что ты приготовишь такую вкуснятину, — ответ вышел слишком язвительным, но Питер не чувствовал вины. Потому что ты мне ничего не сказала, дорогая тетушка, думал он. Не могла предупредить по-человечески, а не секретничать? Питер со злостью кромсал фрикадельки, и вскоре на его тарелке среди лапши остался сплошной фарш и ни одной целой фрикадельки.

Лучше было бы уйти, закрыться в своей комнате и там вдоволь наораться в подушку, ругая себя, Неда, тетю и закон подлости, но Питер не мог себе позволить оставить их тут наедине. Ему будет неловко, стыдно, он будет мешаться, но хотя бы он сможет смотреть на Тони и слышать его. Может быть, он сможет прикоснуться к нему, хотя и сидеть так близко было уже достаточно.

Неловкое молчание затягивалось, и Питер сунул спагетти в рот, хотя есть совсем не хотелось. И зря он это сделал, потому что в следующую секунду чуть не подавился — Тони спросил:

— Чем занимаешься, Питер? Учишься, работаешь?

Питер глотнул сока, глянул на Мэй. Та улыбалась доброжелательно, принимая вопрос Тони за простую беседу.

— Учусь. В Нью-Йоркском универе.

— Питер хотел поступить в MIT, — Мэй улыбнулась и, как всегда это делала, пригладила Питеру волосы, — он у меня умный мальчик.

Тони ухмыльнулся, а Питер почувствовал, как у него горят щеки.

— Что тебя остановило?

— Дядя Бен умер. Не хотел оставлять тетю одну.

— Молодец, — по слогам протянул Тони. Теперь он откровенно рассматривал Питера, не обращая внимания на Мэй, и что его взгляд пересек всякие приличия. — Нельзя кидать людей в одиночестве, да.

Черт.

Он что, обиделся? Нет, серьезно? Тони обиделся, что Питер смылся?

Питер не знал, радоваться ему или... Или что? Тони сюда вообще-то не к нему пришел, а собирался ухлестнуть за тетей. Это Питеру нужно обижаться. К тому же, с такими связями мог и отыскать его, раз уж так в душу запал, кто ему не давал это сделать? 

Питер заводился, надувался, как воздушный шар, который вот-вот мог лопнуть, и он готов был выволочь Тони из-за стола, втолкнуть в свою комнату и высказать ему все, что он о нем думал. Но в сознание закралось маленькое но.

У Тони были проблемы в компании, которые одним щелчком пальцев не решались. Он наверняка таскался по судам, отмахивался от журналистов, беседовал с полицией или ФБР, Питер не знал, что ведет подобные дела.

У Тони была своя взрослая жизнь, куда сложнее, чем у Питера.

Питер выдохнул. Ладно. Не искал. Но за тетю он Тони не простит.

Питер сунул вторую вилку в рот, и Тони наконец последовал его примеру.

Они ели, разговаривали, Тони и Мэй шутили на рабочие темы и это выглядело не так уж плохо: как будто этот ужин не свидание, а просто встреча старых друзей. Питер немного расслабился, он иногда вставлял свое слово, и Тони ему улыбался.

Но не более того.

Держал марку обиженного или снова дразнил, ждал, что же сделает Питер.

Это было в духе Тони.

Питер уступать не собирался. Он наслаждался вкусной едой и приятной компанией, это его дом, его территория, так что Тони не мог устанавливать здесь свои правила.

Они доели десерт и допили вино.

Кажется, пить не стоило, потому что Питер совсем расслабился — улыбался, шутил и даже пару раз случайно пнул Тони по ноге. Ну, может быть не совсем случайно во второй, но Тони только приподнял бровь, будто спрашивая: "Ты серьезно? Тут твоя тетя, маленький ты извращенец". Но вообще-то Питер ничего такого не имел ввиду. Он просто хотел лягнуть идеального мистера Старка. Когда еще ему предоставится такая возможность?!

— Спасибо за ужин, — поблагодарил Питер. Спагетти и правда были очень вкусными. — Я помою посуду.

Не успел он встать из-за стола и собрать со стола посуду, как Тони его опередил, составляя тарелки в стопку:

— Я помогу. Ужин и правда был чудный. Мои комплименты шеф-повару.

Тони шутливо поклонился, и Мэй растроганно приложила ладонь к своей груди.

— Ну что вы, что вы, не стоит.

Питер фыркнул. Все это напоминало сценку из фильмов о придворных дамах и их кавалерах, не хватало только идиотских белых париков. Тони такой парик точно не пошел бы и изуродовал имидж крутого парня. Хотя Питер бы посмотрел, как Тони в одежде европейского дворянина извиняется перед ним. Колики в животе от смеха были бы обеспечены.

— Вижу, моя кухня в надежных руках, — Мэй погладила Питера по плечу и улыбнулась Тони, — отлучусь ненадолго.

— Не волнуйся, — крикнул Питер, закатывая рукава и вставая у раковины, когда Мэй вышла из кухни, — тарелки не разобьем!

— Уж постараемся, да, детка?

Питер так расслабился, что совсем забыл, с кем остался в одной комнате. От произнесенного бархатным голосом "детка" под ребрами заныло, все внутренности скрутились в узел. Он так скучал, так хотел снова услышать это слово.

Тони встал за его спиной, и Питер почувствовал его дыхание на затылке.

Все повторялось, но было совершенно по-другому.

Тони не заманивал Питера, как делал это в клубе, он шел в атаку, не собираясь распыляться и ждать. Питер понимал — Тони видит цель и ничто не помешает ему достичь ее.

Ноги не держали, стали мягкие, как желе, и Питеру пришлось навалиться на раковину. Сзади сразу же прижался Тони, окружил собой, не позволяя выскользнуть. Питер смотрел на его руки, как капкан, поймавшие его, сжимающие столешницу. Тони сжимал пальцы так сильно, что они побелели. Он волнуется? Боится, что зайдет Мэй? Он хочет?...

— А ты умеешь играть в прятки, Питер.

Питер сглотнул.

— Я не хотел идти на ужин.

Ага, как же. Так я тебе и поверил, подумал Питер, но вслух ничего не сказал, он чувствовал, что Тони еще не закончил.

— Но твоя милая тетушка кое-кого мне напоминала, не подскажешь, кого?

— Отстой, — пробормотал Питер, но сам был счастлив. Дурацкая улыбка растягивала его губы, хорошо Тони видел только его затылок.

Тони запомнил его.

Тони его вспоминал.

Сколько раз не повтори, не надоест.

— Да уж, отстой полный. Но у меня уже есть детка, да?

По шее прошлись горячие губы, кожу защекотала щетина, посылая мурашки по всему телу. Об этом мечтал Питер, когда в голове проигрывал то утро — о губах, о щетине, о мурашках, и о той нежности, с которой сейчас прикасался к нему Тони.

Это в сто раз лучше, чем было в клубе.

Это в сто раз хуже.

Потому что вот-вот вернется тетя, и Питер должен оттолкнуть Тони, сделать вид, что ничего не произошло и дальше изображать милого племянника.

Дальше быть просто Питером Паркером, а не деткой Тони.

Это так легко — откинуть руку, отойти на пару шагов, чтобы между ними оказался стол, и сказать: "Нет, Тони, моя тетя работает на тебя, она не должна знать. Нет."

Но еще легче — развернуться к Тони и поцеловать его.

Питер уже почти решился на это, когда, каким-то чудом, услышал щелчок замка туалета. Сработало шестое чувство или звериное чутье, не иначе.

Питер наклонился вперед, чтобы не чувствовать дыхание Тони, чтобы хоть на полсантиметра отодвинуться от него.

— Мэй идет, отойди. Тони!

Питер ахнул. Тони на мгновение прижался пахом к его заднице, как будто на них не было одежды, и он собирался войти одним мощным толчком — и отпрянул. Встал рядом с сушилкой для посуды, взял в руки полотенце. Как ни в чем не бывало.

Кажется, Питер почувствовал его стояк.

И теперь мучился с такой же проблемой.

— Мда, мальчики, долго же вы моете посуду, — Мэй покачала головой, мол, доверила женскую работу мужикам, и оттеснила Питера. — Сама помою, идите уж.

— Что ж, спасибо за ужин, Мэй, но мне пора.

— Конечно. И тебе спасибо.

— Питер. Не покажешь, где у вас тут поблизости магазин? Сигареты кончились.

Тони улыбался. И смотрел. И прикрывал пах полой пиджака.

У Питера снова побежали мурашки по всему телу. Выйти на улицу, значит, расставить точки над "i". Питер хотел этого так же сильно, как и боялся. Он слишком привык считать это мечтой, ежедневными фантазиями, которым не суждено было стать реальность. Но вот он Тони, перед ним, зовет с собой.

— Питер, отвисни! — позвала Мэй. — Проводи Тони, и возвращайся. Уже темно.

Питер вздрогнул. Да уж, не каждый день сбываются мечты. Питер не чувствовал восторга или эйфории. Он вообще как будто разучился чувствовать, попал в невесомость и теперь не знал, где небо, а где земля. Единственное, что он знал — ему нужно, просто жизненно необходимо последовать за Тони.

— Да-да, я быстро, не волнуйся.

Питер посмотрел на Тони, и как он неловко, уже в который раз, поправляет пиджак, и успокоился. Как бы самоуверенным и дерзким ни был Тони, он тоже нервничал, просто лучше скрывал это.

— Да и что случится, со мной же будет мистер Старк.

Тони закатил глаза, и Питер, не удержавшись, скорчил ему рожу. Глупо и по-детски, зато весело.

Выйти за дверь и оказаться нос к носу с Тони было легко. Еще легче — ответить на жадный, голодный поцелуй. Питер и забыл, как крышесносно целуется, как подгибаются ноги, а позвоночник, не в силах держать его, вот-вот ссыпется в трусы.

Губы Тони коснулись шеи, горячий мокрый язык облизал мочку уха, и Питер, не сдержавшись, проскулил:

— Тоооонннниии.

— Тише-тише, детка, за дверью твоя тетя, помнишь? Такая женщина, сестра твоей мамы. Я еще не готов просить у нее благословение.

— Пошли уже за этими чертовыми сигаретами.

Питер плохо помнил, как они расцепились, как он показал дорогу до круглосуточного мини-маркета, в котором Тони смотрелся чужим — совершенно не подходил этому дешевому местечку, но вел себя спокойно, даже безмятежно, как будто каждый в компании студента заходил сюда за сигаретами.

— О, привет, Пит.

На кассе стоял долговязый кудрявый Билли, который почему-то считал его своим приятелем, хотя Питер знал его имя лишь потому что глаза доставали только до бейджика на поло. Чтобы посмотреть Билли в глаза, приходилось задирать голову.

— Привет, — кивнул Питер и попытался срулить между стеллажей, как будто он и этот шикарный мужчина рядом пришли сюда не вместе.

Но Тони цепко поймал его повыше локтя и чуть ли не вплотную притянул к себе.

Билли, занятый журналом, ничего не заметил.

— Купить тебе Киндер-сюприз? Какую коллекцию сейчас собираешь?

Питер ткнул Тони локтем в бок.

— Сигареты на кассе, мистер Старк.

Тони стерпел тычок, чтобы наклониться к Питеру и прошептать в самое ухо:

— Не говори "мистер Старк" таким голосом, иначе у меня появится фетиш.

— Не держи меня за ребенка, иначе буду называть тебя папочкой.

— Один-один, детка.

Тони отошел к кассе, но порадоваться ничье Питер не успел.

— Классический или ребристый? М? Раз не хочешь Киндер-сюрприз, сюрприз будет для взрослых.

Тони ухмыльнулся, Билли открыл рот, Питер старался не дать деру и дождаться, когда Тони расплатится.

За сигареты и один ребристый презерватив.

Стоило им отойти от магазина на приличное расстояние, то есть на такое, откуда бы их не видел Билли, если бы вздумал выглянуть за дверь, Питер остановился и демонстративно сложил руки на груди. Он не обиделся. Просто ему нравилась игра — провоцировать друг друга, кидаться безобидными шпильками, дразнить.

Они словно были на одной волне. Или под ней. Питер уже давно утонул и достиг дна, и оно не казалось ужасным, наоборот, очень уютное дно, где Питер, не стесняясь, мог дрожать под Тони и плавиться от его голоса, которым он...

— Детка, что не так? Надо было взять классический?

Питер обиженно поджал губы и отвернулся.

Такие люди, как Тони, не извиняются. Не любят или не умеют. Зато они мастерки делают это между строк, надо только знать, где искать извинение.

— Посмотри на меня.

С горестным вздохом Питер посмотрел на Тони. Тот протягивал руку, ладонью вверх, совсем как тогда. Жест доверия и открытости, просьба о прощении. У Питера защемило в сердце — сейчас была не игра. Тони не провоцировал, не проверял его, он предлагал себя и свои чувства Питеру.

Питер не мог ему отказать. Он и не хотел, потому что дорвался — столько раз фантазировал об упущенном утре, что до сих пор не мог до конца поверить в свое счастье. 

— Иди сюда, — Тони притянул его за руку, обнял, прижимая к себе крепко, так правильно, что Питер счастливо зажмурился, утыкаясь лицом в его шею. В нос забился терпкий древесный аромат, под губами билась жилка, а в голове билась одна мысль "ТониТониТони".

— Тетя будет в шоке, если узнает.

— Ммм, — протянул Тони, поглаживая Питера по спине. Ласковые прикосновения успокаивали, хотелось замурлыкать. Тони наверняка бы понравилось. — Скорее всего, завтра будет знать вся улица — тот парень в магазине кому-то звонил, стоило нам выйти.

— Черт. Билли, чертов сплетник.

— Тебя это так волнует?

Питер прислушался к себе. Нет, его это не волновало. Он почти месяц мечтал о Тони и теперь получил его. Никакие сплетни не могли испортить исполнившуюся мечту.

— Меня больше волнует, почему ты взял только один презерватив.

— Да, это моя детка.


End file.
